Scars
by Riayu
Summary: Naruto has seen something he didn't want to, and now he has to face the consequences. SasuNaru and other pairings that have yet to surface in later chapters.
1. What Naruto Saw

**I warn you, this is my very first fanfic, so it may not be very good.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though

* * *

Rain lashed against the window as Naruto turned sleeplessly in his bed, trying to get comfortable so that he could forget what he had seen, what had happened, and who had done it. Thunder clashed as the sky turned white for a moment, the light blindingly bright before fading to the blackness of the storm again. He couldn't stand it anymore; Naruto jumped out of bed, pulled on pants and a shirt, and walked out of his apartment to the street below. The wind howled as it blew up an alleyway and made the droplets of water slant and sting Naruto's face and eyes, the pain a welcome distraction. He walked along the empty street, hands jammed in his pockets, head lowered, senses alert, and eyes stinging with wind and tears, what he had seen couldn't have happened, it couldn't have. But deep down he knew it had, and that was why the tears were mingling with the rain and his breath was ragged with sobs of confused anguish, he had seen something he had never wanted to see, and he wasn't sure why it was hurting him so much.

The house loomed in the distance, lights blazing in at least a dozen windows, Naruto ran for the house, stumbling and slipping on the wet road and nearly falling into a puddle of mud. He flung himself at the door and pounded on it, howling like the wind as the tears streamed down his face like the rain had streamed down his window. The door was opened by a boy with charcoal hair and onyx eyes that held no emotion. Naruto fell into the boys arms and sobbed uncontrollably, his words incoherent because of the tears and the sound of the howling wind in the doorway. The boy pulled Naruto into the house and slammed the door; he carried Naruto to a couch and set him down before going to the kitchen and making a mug of hot coco and bringing it to the sobbing blonde.

"What's wrong, did someone make fun of you again, who did it, Naruto?" Naruto just sat there, staring into the mug of brown, the tears still running down his cheeks. After several minutes of silence, Naruto had stopped crying and had taken a few half-hearted sips of the steaming drink.

"Sai, what do you know about Sasuke?" he asked the question suddenly and looked at Sai expectantly, his blue eyes still full of pain.

"Not much, just that you guys are looking for him because he used to be on Team 7, right? Then he got the curse mark from Orochimaru and ran off to get more power to kill his brother. Naruto, why are you asking about this now, of all times, and why on earth were you crying?"

"I thought you would say something like that," Naruto sighed heavily then put the mug down on the table and stood up, making it to the door in only a few strides. "Tell me when you feel like telling the truth," the door slammed shut behind the blonde, leaving behind a very confused Sai. Outside the storm had gone up another notch, the wind whipping around and swirling Naruto's hair into the face, tugging at his clothes which, Naruto noticed, were very loose. He wandered down the road, not wanting to cry anymore, to tired to cry anymore, but too awake to go back to his apartment and sleep. He let his feet carry him around like he had just hours ago, that was how it had happened, that is why he had seen what he had seen. No, he told himself, stop thinking about it, it'll only hurt more when you think about it. But he couldn't take his mind off of it, the scene kept flashing before his eyes.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata's voice was hesitant and Naruto stiffened at the frightened sound.

"What's wrong, Hinata, you sound terrified." He turned to look at her, seeing a confused concern on her face.

"You were mumbling to yourself and you're walking in the rain in a blouse and a skirt, it's a little odd." Naruto looked down at himself and let out a frustrated sigh, so that's why everything was so loose. "Naruto, what's wrong, your eyes are red from crying." She walked over to him and touched her fingers to his shoulder, he moved away.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand. I'm fine, trust me. I'm going back to my apartment to sleep, I just needed some fresh air," and before Hinata could say anything Naruto was walking away, fading into the rain. Back at his apartment he took of the women's clothes, wondering why he even had them, then plopped onto his bed again, staring at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, but his dreams were haunted by what he had seen.

He was walking through the woods, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted, the sky was turning pink with the setting sun and storm clouds were rolling in the distance, coming towards Konoha swiftly, flashing occasionally with lightning. That's when he saw the two bodies lying over each other a few yards off, both bodies bare, both men breathing heavily. Naruto's first instinct was to run over and help them, but something told him that they weren't hurt, that it was something different, and he was right. One man rolled over and captured the other in a heated kiss, caressing the naked body with one hand and cupping the back of the second man's head with the other. The second man was caressing the first as well, and had his free hand wrapped in the black locks of the first. Naruto snuck closer, hiding behind a bush and peering through the branches at the two men, as they pulled away from each other for breath, Naruto got a good look of their faces and his lungs constricted. Sai was laying there, his fingers entwined in Sasuke's hair, their lips swollen with kissing and their bodies glistening with sweat. It was obvious that they had just had sex, and it was obvious that they were getting ready to do it again. Naruto crouched behind that bush, watching as Sasuke, who had been missing for three long years, touched Sai's body, inserting a finger into his entrance, then two, then three. When the fingers were removed he replaced them with his manhood and began to thrust into Sai, whose face was twisted into a sort of pained pleasure. He moaned for Sasuke, moaned for him to go faster, harder, moaned when he hit the 'spot' and screamed his name when he went over the edge, Sasuke following moments later. He collapsed onto his partner, both of them panting, both of them covered in semen and sweat.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sai." Naruto's world shattered as those words were spoken, his heart exploding, tears flooding his eyes. He rushed away, being careful not to be seen or heard, wiping the tears away from his eyes with the back of one hand, and, as if on command, the clouds overhead opened and the rain began to pour down just as the sun went below the horizon. He arrived at his home and ran into the shower, turning on the hot water and scrubbing away at his skin until it was raw, blood dripping in places that he had scrubbed too hard. He pulled on his boxers and went to bed, tossing and turning, the water lashing against his window, the need to move, being lied to by someone he loved, running, running, running…

He awoke to bright light shining through the window, the clouds gone, the sun moving up in the sky. A man sat on the edge of the windowsill, grey hair and headband over one eye, his mask covering his neck and up to the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto, you're sweating profusely."

"'Morning, Kakashi, it was just a nightmare."

"Sai told me you went to his house last night, any special reason?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Kakashi was surprised at the depressed tone that had just come from the ball of sunshine that was Naruto.

"How's about some ramen before we go on our mission?" he offered, hoping to get at least a glimpse of the Naruto he was used to.

"No, I'm not hungry, can we just leave?" Naruto was out of bed and pulling on his clothes, his movements stiff and spasmodic. Kakashi watched as the blonde pulled on his trademark orange jumpsuit, utterly confused by the uncharacteristic behavior. Kakashi pulled out his book and flipped to a page, pretending to read as he wondered why Naruto was behaving the way he was when nothing he knew of had happened.

"Naruto, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, looking at the yellow-haired boy as they walked.

"Ask Sai, he'll know what it is," and before Kakashi could say anything more, Naruto had run off to the bridge to meet Sakura, at least he could talk to her.

"Oi, Sakura," he called out when the bridge was visible, her pink hair swaying gently in the breeze. He was smiling that bright smile that he used on a normal basis, but it faded from his face when he caught sight of Sai and his step slowed to a slow walk.

"Naruto, is something wrong, you look upset all of a sudden." Sakura walked over and looked him up and down, frowning slightly.

"It's nothing, Sakura." Naruto leaned against a tree, staring into the distance, willing the bad thoughts to go away, but they wouldn't leave. Sai walked over and leaned against the tree next to Naruto, his arms crossed across his chest, his face blank.

"Naruto," he began, glancing at him as Sakura and Kakashi stood on the bridge, looking in the other direction. "I don't know what you saw, but I assure you it wasn't-"

"It wasn't you and Sasuke having sex in the forest?" Naruto broke in, glaring at the horizon.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"It's easy to tell when an emotionless person is lying, their voice isn't hallow anymore." Naruto straightened away from the tree, intending to leave Sai there, but his arm was taken in a tight grip and he was pulled back into Sai's chest. He tried to scream but a hand was pressed tightly across his mouth, the hand covered in sweat and Sai's body was shaking behind him.

"Forgive me, Naruto," then they were gone in a whirl of smoke, when it cleared they were in a large, dark room. Naruto's arm was released and the hand was taken away from his mouth only to be replaced with soft lips. He stiffened in surprise as Sai's tongue slid between his slightly parted lips; he tried to catch his breath but caught Sai's instead, Sai's tongue flicked around the inside of Naruto's mouth until he pulled away to breathe.

"Naruto, I love you." Naruto stood there, completely confused, staring into the black eyes that stared at him, full of lust and compassion. Naruto began to back away, feeling too shocked to say anything, to shocked to do anything beyond stare and back away. "Naruto, I will make you mine." He was captured again, by the lips and arms and Sai pulled him carefully to a bed with four posts, silken bonds tied to each of them. Naruto was tipped onto the bed and Sai tied him up, straddling the boy as he did so, he looked down at the captured sunshine, smiling a lustful smile. Naruto strained against the bonds, looking up at Sai in confused fear.

"But you love Sasuke." He said, trying to free his hands, Sai took in a sharp breath as Naruto accidentally ground their hips together and his pants bulged in obvious arousal. He pulled out a kunai and sliced the clothes away, leaving a completely exposed Naruto under him, staring up at him in fear.

"Sasuke was only a toy; I didn't think you loved me so I used him for my pleasure, but now that I know how you feel I don't need him anymore." Sai stripped for Naruto, keeping the kunai nearby for later use; soon Sai was naked too, staring down at his blonde angel in desire. "I will make you mine," he said again before taking the kunai in hand and carving a long, straight mark along Naruto's torso, he screamed out in pain as his flesh was torn and watched as Sai bent to lick at the running blood, his tongue causing more pain as it poked at the sensitive areas inside the wound. Naruto's face twisted in agony, his eyes burning with tears that fell delicately from his eyelashes, he screamed out when Sai lapped at the collecting blood in his naval.

"You taste delicious, Naruto, and you look so cute when you're crying, it turns me on." Sai cut Naruto again, this time across his abdomen, the cut was deep, nearly disemboweling, Sai let the blood run for a few moments before lapping at it, earning moans of pain from Naruto which only caused him to become more aroused. Naruto, on the other hand, was beginning to loose himself in pain, the cuts were not the issue though, it was the pain of fear, he didn't want to be raped, he didn't want to be so helpless. He called on Kyubi for deliverance, but there was only a weak response from the demon.

"He has me trapped, sorry, kid." Panic seized Naruto and he writhed more under Sai, trying to rip the bonds, trying to escape, trying to gain control. Sai moaned loudly as Naruto moved under him and lowered his mouth to one of Naruto's nipples, taking it hard in his teeth, drawing blood. Naruto screamed out as Sai inched up his neck, biting hard to draw blood, capturing Naruto by the lips again, he sucked them hard, shoved his tongue into his mouth, and bit down on Naruto's lower lip, his teeth sinking though the skin. When they broke away, Sai stuck a finger into Naruto's entrance, moving it back and forth a few times before inserting a second finger to stretch Naruto, then a third before removing them and replacing them with his manhood. He grabbed Naruto's manhood and pumped it in time with his thrusts, and, to Naruto's dismay, he became erect and arched into the pumps, moaning in delight. Sai shoved harder and harder, the pain increasing with each thrust, but the delight of the hand on his manhood was fighting with the pain in his anus, he was now lost in a world of pain and lust, completely confused.

"No-o, S…ai, st…stop, I don't want it." But his body was saying otherwise, his skin was glistening with sweat and his manhood was swollen and he was near his climax, when he came he screamed, not "Sai" not "yes" he just screamed, not even a scream of pleasure; it was a scream of pain and anguish. Sai was put off by the sound and, after spilling his seed into Naruto, removed himself quickly and pulled away from the screaming, sobbing blonde, no longer a ball of beautiful sunshine, but a mound of angry, upset energy. His eyes began to turn red and his whiskers became sketchy and long, his nails becoming claws and he tore himself from the bonds, the wounds closing slowly as he crouched on the bed, snarling.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sai was the one backing away now as red chakra swirled in the air around Naruto, forming ears and a tail that twisted angrily, the ears pinned back. Naruto's voice was not his own when he spoke, but that of the demon fox.

"You will pay for your offense, poor fool."

When Naruto awoke he was lying naked in a forest covered in blood, his backside aching terribly as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees. He was seized by sudden nausea and retched on the ground, his eyes swimming with tears as the acid burned his throat, he did not notice the blood mixed in. He stood, teetering, stumbling, and walked to a tree, leaning on it heavily.

"What happened to me?" He asked himself, looking down at his stomach to see two long, white scars. It all flashed before his eyes, the scene of Sai raping him, the scene of Naruto breaking free and being taken over by Kyubi, and Kyubi's near murder of Sai. He stood slowly, his backside screaming in protest, but he ignored it and began to run, legs pumping, heart racing, chest heaving, mind whirring, and fear clawing up his throat along with dry sobs of confused anger. He went through the training grounds where the bell-test had been held, past the memorial rock, and began to head towards Hokage tower. Up the stairs and turning to the corridor that led to Tsunade's private office, Naruto was met by Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant, and was forced to stop.

"Naruto, where have you been, what happened, where are your clothes?" She looked so surprised and she seemed hardly able to draw a breath as she stared at him in utter amazement.

"I need to see Tsunade, it's urgent," he was allowed into the personal office and saw Tsunade, wide awake without a bottle of sake in sight, her chin in her hands as she sat at her desk, brow furrowed in worry.

"Naruto!" she was out of her seat and pulling him into a back-breaking hug in record time, her face full of relief. "Where have you been, what happened? Sai turned up two days ago, saying something about you and blood, but you were nowhere to be found. Where are your clothes?" He pulled away from her and stared up into her face, his contorted into pained sadness.

"Tsunade, you may want to sit down," she was surprised that he hadn't called her baa-chan like usual and took his advice, seating herself behind her desk. "Sai kidnapped me, that's why I went missing, but I have no idea how long ago that was. He raped me and Kyubi got loose and nearly killed him, but for some reason, he didn't."

"Naruto, is that why his in that state? He's nearly dead from all the blood he's lost and his bones were nearly unfixable. That was very foolish to-"

"He stole something from me that I will _never_ get back, he had sex with Sasuke, someone who has been missing for _three_ years, lied to my face when I asked him about it, kidnapped me, raped me, and gave me these scars. He did all those things in less then twenty-four hours, imagine what he's done in the past few _years_!" He pointed to the two scars that came together in a slightly swollen point just above his naval. "I was passed out for more than a day in the woods because Kyubi had to use a lot of energy to fix me, and I'm still not fully back to normal, my ass is killing me and my wrists and ankles are dark as night with bruises. I feel like I'm going to die!"

"Naruto, I understand, but-"

"But that's the thing, you _don't _understand, you've never been kidnapped, nearly gutted, or raped, not to mention all three at once. You've never had someone you held close to you run off then have sex with someone you trusted right under your nose, then have them lie to you. You never held a demon fox inside that nearly killed someone you _thought_ was a friend. You don't understand, Tsunade, and I hope that you never will."

"You're right, Naruto, I don't understand, but I want to help. Let's get you to an examining room and see the damage that's been done." They were in the examination room for a little over an hour, taking care of the bruising on his wrists, doing a routine physical, testing blood and checking other bodily functions. Tsunade left the room with some X-rays and blood that needed to be tested, leaving Naruto alone. He sat up on the examining table and jumped down before going off down a corridor in his hospital-style paper gown. He turned down a corridor and went through a doorway and found himself in a room with Sai, eyes closed, mouth opened, tubes and lines coming off of him and hooking into at least a dozen different machines, each blipping or displaying a number or both at even intervals.

"Naruto?" his voice was weak and, as he tried to sit up, a machine blipped out of pattern and the number elevated slightly. Sai's abdomen, left arm, right leg, and head were all wrapped up in bandages. A line of stitches went all the way from his jaw, up his left cheek, and though his eyebrow. Naruto found himself staring at the bandaged leg, he remembered vividly Kyubi breaking the bone in such a way that it had punctured the skin in several places. Naruto turned, smiling with a strange self-satisfaction and left the room, returning to the examining room to find Tsunade sitting in a chair looking over test results.

"Went to go see him?"

"Yes, what have you got to tell me?"

"Several things, first, your anus tissue is torn like there's no tomorrow, Sai was really rough on you."

"I think I would know that, I was kinda there."

"Second, Kyubi is working on healing that and your bruises, which are still pretty severe; you really strained at those bonds. Third, your stomach was punctured when Sai cut you opened, thus the blood in the vomit that came up at the beginning of the exam. Fourth, and final, no missions for a week, at the end of that time you will come back in for another examination, and, depending on the results, I will tell you whether your allowed to go on missions or not. Understood?" she got a nod. "Then you may leave when you feel ready."

"Do I get clothes?" Shizune came in as if it were rehearsed, in her arms a bundle of clothing.

"Here you are, Naruto," she handed over the clothes and Naruto dressed before leaving them, starting out towards his apartment. It was dark by the time he got there and when he opened the door he was greeted by nothing but an empty coolness that one often feels when they are about to enter a very foreboding room. He stepped inside, closing the door and not bothering with the lights, and made his way towards his room. Halfway across the living room he stopped, sensing someone else's presence, and waited for a sound.

"Hello?" no answer, "someone there?" silence. He stood there, still feeling someone else's energy mingling with his own, then, suddenly, he was thrown into a darkness beyond that which he was already in.

* * *

**So yeah, that's the first chapter. Please comment, I don't care if you flame.**


	2. Escape

**This is the only time I will _ever _post two chapters in one day. Thank you to everyone who has already read my first chapter!**

**Just so you know, this fic may be a little slow just because I have no idea where it's going, but I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: **I'm asking for Naruto for Christmas, but he's not mine at the moment.

* * *

The sharp curls and dripping dots created a strange picture if you screwed your eyes up a lot; currently Sasuke was staring at something that resembled the spawn of a lion and a quail. He closed his eyes and sighed, turning onto his side and nestling his head deeper into the pillow full of fluff, immersing himself in the black comforter that lay over him, he felt so alone, so unloved, and so used. His curse mark throbbed once on his neck before the pain faded and he was left in the strange quietness of his room. Orochimaru had provided it for him, the walls cobalt blue and the ceiling white, his bedspread was black with a crimson curse mark on each corner, and his pillow was filled with down feathers, but he didn't like the luxurious room or the double bed, or this underground chamber that he was being forced to call home. He missed the Uchiha compound in Konoha, he missed Kakashi, he even missed Sakura, but, most of all, he missed Naruto. That was why he was having sex with Sai, because he was looking for inside information, he was too much of a coward to return, but, after their encounters, Sai and Sasuke often talked about how to get him into the village with the least amount of fuss, though Sai was never really a help and he constantly shot down Sasuke's ideas. Sasuke was beginning to think that Sai didn't want him back in the village.

"Sasuke, its Tuesday!" the hissing voice wafted in through the slightly ajar door, Sasuke's skin turned cold as stone at the sound of it. Orochimaru had struck a deal with him, in return for training he was to have sex with him every Tuesday, and it was taking a toll on his ass. The door opened wider and the pasty-faced man walked in, no doubt that he thought he looked sexy in the revealing robe which had a sharp point at the center of his pelvis. "So you're already in bed, good." He closed the door softly and shrugged off the robe before approaching Sasuke, who had not moved at all. Orochimaru slithered into the bed and began to slide one hand up his shirt, the other venturing down his pants to touch his manhood.

"Sasuke, you don't want me?" Orochimaru cooed as his fingers brushed the head, making a shiver work its way though Sasuke. Orochimaru lowered his head and caught Sasuke's lips, shoving his tongue viciously into Sasuke's mouth and exploring the crevices that he already knew by heart, his fingers fondling Sasuke, moans escaping from the younger man as he imagined that Orochimaru was really Naruto, oh, how he longed for that fantasy to become reality.

"There we are, Sasuke, I'm beginning to feel you." Sasuke's shirt was tugged off and his pants removed, along with his boxers, leaving him completely exposed as the comforter was pushed off the bed. Sasuke cried out as Orochimaru bit his neck, sucking on it hard to leave a love bite that rivaled the others that stained the pale skin, Orochimaru cupped the back of Sasuke's head and thrust it down onto his manhood, Sasuke, knowing what it meant, took it into his mouth and began to suck, Orochimaru hissing in pleasure.

"Harder, Sasuke, I want to feel alive today, harder." Sasuke obeyed and soon was pulled away so that Orochimaru wouldn't cum first. Sasuke was pushed down onto the mattress and his entrance was invaded by Orochimaru, who began to thrust hard and fast immediately. Sasuke screamed out in pain as he felt the tissue tear, Orochimaru never bothered to stretch him first, but the scream was misinterpreted for a cry of delighted pleasure and Orochimaru cooed to the raven-haired boy below him, grabbing his shaft and pumping it in time with the thrusts. To Sasuke's dismay he was becoming more and more aroused by the feel of the pale hand on his shaft and came up to meet the pumps, moaning at intervals between delight and pain. Finally, Orochimaru came, but Sasuke held strong and kept just within his limits, that one piece of desire for Naruto keeping him inside. Orochimaru fell on top of Sasuke, breathing heavily in hissing gasps, his face bent into that angry scowl that was always present after they had sex.

"You never cum for me, why?" he asked between hissing gasps.

"Because I don't love you," Sasuke pushed the man off of him and pulled his clothes back on, his erection falling until it was no longer erect at all. "Get out of my room, you perverted freak. I'm done here, I'm leaving, I don't need this any longer."

"But, Sasuke, don't you want to be strong?"

"Not this badly, you've already torn my ass to pieces, I'm sure it can be healed, but I don't want to deal with this any longer." He disappeared through the doorway, slamming it hard behind him. He had only made it to the end of the hall before he heard running feet and turned to see Orochimaru chasing him down the hall.

"You will not leave me, Sasuke, you are mine." The curse mark glowed red and the pain bit into Sasuke, making him fall to the ground. He pulled out a kunai and, without Orochimaru noticing, threw it. Blood trickled down Orochimaru's throat where the long blade of the kunai had gone straight through his Adams apple, for a moment the pale body stood there, the yellow eyes widening in fear before they clouded over and he fell to the ground and became completely still as the blood flooded his lungs. The pain in the curse mark lessened then completely faded; indeed it completely disappeared, though it would be some time before Sasuke noticed. He stood up and strode over to the dead body, kicking his leg out, a loud report echoing through the corridors as the ribs shattered under the force. As the echoes faded the sound of running feet was heard, growing louder and louder as time passed until Kabuto appeared, his chest heaving from the heavy running. He immediately ran over to his fallen master and wrapped his arms around him, sobbing like a small child who had just been yelled at for something that wasn't his fault.

"What have you done, Sasuke, what have you done to Orochimaru?" Kabuto wailed, burying his face into the pale chest and sobbing wildly, the scene was the most bizarre and frightening thing that he had ever seen.

"I gave him what he deserved." Sasuke then walked off, the cries echoing down the corridor after him until he reached the top of a set of stairs and opened the door, exposing himself to the green light that filtered through the canopy of leaves overhead. He took his first deep breath of fresh air as a free man then set off at a brisk pace towards Konoha, he no longer cared if they made a big deal about it, as long as he was allowed to see Naruto again. Oh, how he missed that ball of sunshine with his blue eyes and sexy, tan skin, at the thought of seeing him again Sasuke began to jog, then run, then sprit as fast as he could, pushing himself to his limits and still managing to find the strength to surpass them. He stopped as the sun set and took an hour-long break before setting off again, stopping, this time, when the glowing lights of Konoha were clear. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, his stomach growling for food as it caved in on itself and searched every inch for something to digest and Sasuke wished that Naruto was there to ask him to go out for ramen, even if it meant he had to pay. Darkness closed in from every corner as Sasuke began to slip into sleep, his mind lingering on Naruto, wishing for him to be there…

When Sasuke awoke the sun was just above the horizon and a sleepy mist was hanging over the village, lights out and streets empty. This was the perfect time to go in, when no one was around to see. He stood up and walked towards the village, getting in with ease, being one of the villagers made infiltration very easy, and began to walk towards Naruto apartment building. It stood tall, a silhouette against the sun, the windows as dark as the stones. Unless Naruto had changed his apartment room for some reason, Sasuke could remember how to get to the apartment from the outside and quickly set to work on locating the bedroom window. He sat on the sill of the opened window several minutes later, looking down at an empty bed, his heart sagging in disappointment; maybe he had changed his apartment. But there were the tell-tale signs of who resided here, the orange jumpsuit that hung in the closet, the stack of cup-ramen in the kitchen, the frog change-purse on the dresser, this was defiantly Naruto's home. So then, where was Naruto?

He searched the rooms for a long time before locating the note that hung from the ceiling, pegged there with a kunai, and what he read made his stomach bubble in rage.

_Dearest Little Brother: We have taken the Kyubi vessel hostage and you will not get him back unless you meet our demands, 1) Take the box from under the bed, bring it with you to our lair (you know where it is), 2) Put on the contents of the box, 3) You will do what we tell you or else the boy will pay with his life, and I'm sure you don't want that._

_Itachi Uchiha._

Wet splotches dotted the page as tears rolled off of Sasuke's cheeks, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. He was back after all this time for this one person, and that one person was gone. How was that possible, why had it happened, and why did Itachi have Naruto if he didn't want the fox? He walked back into Naruto's room and stuck his hand under the bed, drawing out a small box, small enough to be stuffed into his pocket, which he did, then he left, jumping from the small outcropping outside the window and heading off towards Akatsuki's lair, which Orochimaru had told him the location of. His stomach ached in apprehension, something wasn't right and he knew it, he read the note again then tore it into shreds and threw it everywhere, doubling his speed, tripling the double, and quadrupling the tripled double. He was there by the time the sun was setting, his energy critically low, he would have to wait until morning to go in and find out what they wanted.

He lay in the middle of the woods, lingering in the world between wakefulness and sleep, staring up into the sky through half-closed eyes as the sun sunk ever lower, disappearing behind the horizon to leave a faint, orange-red glow behind as the rest or the sky turned a blackish blue, stars sparkling overhead. It was then that Sasuke felt the presence of the others, all of them forming a large circle around him, then they pounced, two people grabbing him roughly, a third pressing a pressure point to make him go limp. They dragged him to the Akatsuki lair and pulled him into a dark, cold room. He was thrown into a chair and the door was closed as the members left him in the darkness of the room, he slumped in the chair and sighed, how had he known this would happen?

"Are you bored, little brother? Don't worry, I can fix that." Sasuke's limp body stiffened as much as it could under the conditions and he drew in a sharp breath as the signature that belonged to Itachi became clear. He walked up behind Sasuke and covered his mouth as a scream tore its way up from the center of Sasuke's being and tried to push opened his lips which were being pressed together by the cold hand.

"Now, now, little brother, don't be so scared, you knew I would be here. I see you brought the gift I left for you." The small box was pulled from Sasuke's pocket and Itachi placed a hand on on his groin, rubbing his palm skillfully against his penis to arouse him. The hand that covered Sasuke's mouth was replaced with Itachi's lips, a tongue shoved roughly into the younger male's mouth where it took dominance and began to explore the moist cavern. When Itachi finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily from lack of air and Itachi's face was slightly flushed.

"You know, Sasuke, I did it all for you. I killed our clan for you, just so I could get closer to you." Then Sasuke was pushed to the ground and Itachi hovered over him, a sadistic look on his face as he stripped them both of their clothes, he took in the look of his naked brother greedily, a perverted smile stretching across his mouth. Itachi took Sasuke's manhood into his mouth and began to nip, lick, and suck at it skillfully, coaxing moans of pleasure from his younger brother as he fondled his sack and ran his finger tips across the taught skin that covered his belly. Itachi pulled away from Sasuke, a strand of pre-cum glistening from his tongue to the tip of Sasuke's cock.

"I'm going to enjoy this, little brother." He kissed Sasuke roughly again, biting and sucking on his bottom lip as he let his fingers explore his brother's skin greedily. He soon lowered his mouth to the pale skin of his collar bone and left a large, dark love bite before taking a nipple into his mouth and running his tongue and teeth over it. Sasuke was loosing himself in the feel of his brother's touch against his skin and the way he hit just the right spots the way he liked it, then suddenly his world shuddered, something was being put in his ass. It moved back and forth, the feeling strangely inviting, then it became larger and began to stretch the muscles of his entrance, it took him a moment to realize that Itachi was stretching him, then the fingers were replaced with Itachi's cock and he set a slow, steady tempo that increased slowly until his thrusts were hard and fast. Itachi stroked Sasuke in time with the thrusts and Sasuke came up to meet his hand, screaming in delight as Itachi hit his prostrate, dear god, this was heaven. Sex with Itachi was ten, no, twenty times better than sex with Orochimaru. Before Sasuke knew what was happening he had cum, screaming his brother's name as his brother did the same. Then the elder man collapsed onto his younger partner, panting heavily as he removed himself then stood up and pulled on his cloak.

"Bitch," Itachi slapped Sasuke across the face before leaving the bewildered boy laying there, naked, on the floor, covered in cum and sweat and feeling helplessly alone. As he lay there he wished for Naruto and his warm embrace, the festering wounds from so long ago opening as hate for Itachi rekindled. He was here to rescue Naruto, not screw his brother.

* * *

**I apologize to anyone who may like Itachi, I didn't mean to bash him, it just sorta happened. But he's ok in my book. Please reveiw! Thank ya!**


	3. Betrayl

**Chapters are coming out faster than I thought, thank my school and it's appropriate use of technology!**

**Disclaimer: **My mom says no anime characters in the house, so no Naruto for me.

* * *

Naruto opened his mouth, bile pouring from it and splattering the ground in a translucent yellow puddle, the acid scorching his throat. Images of Sasuke and Sai and Sasuke and Itachi flashing in his mind, dear god, how had this happened? Tears fell and sobs clawed viciously at his throat. He heard stifled sobs above his own and looked to see the shark-man covering his mouth. 

"Welcome to my world, life is hell." Naruto said as he wiped the tears away as Kyubi gave a roar of disgust. He pulled a kunai from within his orange jacket that he had been forced hastily into before being brought to this room with the two-way mirror that looked into the dark chamber where Sasuke lay like a discarded doll, naked on the ground. He rolled his sleeve up and placed the sharp blade against his wrist, enjoying the cool feel of the metal on his warm, soft skin.

"Where'd you get that from?" Kisame yelled as Naruto slid the blade across his wrist in one fluid movement, the blood dripping down his arm and staining the orange. He relished the sharp pain and made the motion again, the two cuts glistening crimson in the faint light.

"You don't have to worry; this is one of the kunai I use only to harm myself. I managed to get it into my pocket before you dragged me out of the window. Tell me, do you love him?" Naruto turned his blue eyes to the black ones set into the shark's face. They widened slightly and he blinked twice before answering.

"Who, Itachi?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Hurts, doesn't it? To find the person you love with someone else. Imagine how much more it hurts to see two people you trust and love like that." Kisame nodded, staring at the boy who was staring at his marred flesh.

"Why do you where a jumpsuit if it's so warm in Konoha?"

"To hide the scars, no one can know about them." He looked up at Kisame, a look of total, unbearable pain in his eyes. "They'd never understand." Kisame stood there, watching Naruto make another long, spidery cut across his left wrist, noticing for the first time the dozen others that stained his tan flesh. He found himself suddenly and unexplainably aroused, the tight pants that he wore under the cloak tightening as his erection formed. He walked over to Naruto and looked down at him, eyes glazed with sudden, barbaric lust. Naruto looked up into the shark-man's face and frowned, watching as his hand twitched closer to Naruto.

"Touch me and you won't have a penis," Naruto said through clenched teeth, his eyes taking on a dangerous red glow and his nails becoming sharp claws. Kisame purred and leaned closer to Naruto to breathe in the scent of his fresh blood and the warm scent of his skin.

"That traitor doesn't deserve you, Naruto, he's already tossed you aside twice, I won't, I swear." Kisame's voice was low and dangerously seductive, but Naruto was smarter than he looked.

"If that traitor doesn't deserve me, why should this one?" Kisame opened his mouth to answer but Naruto kept on talking. "As far as I can see he's taken it up the ass for me, I know about that letter that Itachi left behind for him, and I know what's inside that box, I also know that this was part of the plan. Make the demon fall for you by making him watch the love of his life betray him. But there are two things you didn't take into account. 1) You didn't think I would catch on and 2) you didn't think it would bother you so much that I would be able to catch on. Let me tell you something, Itachi is planning on making me fall for you so he can have his brother all to himself, but he doesn't want to dump you so he hopes you'll fall for me to, which you obviously have." He blinked twice before taking in everything Naruto had just said and staggering backwards into the wall. He began to sob again and Naruto lifted himself from his chair and walked to the door on the other side of the room, opening it and stepping through into the other room, which was almost completely dark. But thanks to Kyubi, Naruto could see as if it were twilight and had no trouble in finding Sasuke.

"Naruto?" he asked as Naruto took him and wiped the sweat and cum from his body, his fingers ghosting over the skin in a loving way. He took off his coat and wrapped Sasuke in it, holding him against his chest in a loving embrace. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sasuke, I forgive you." In that one moment Naruto understood everything that Sasuke had done, why he had been with Sai, why he had left for Orochimaru, and why he had let his own brother have sex with him. He kissed him swiftly and sweetly then settled his cheek on his head.

* * *

**This chapter is _really _short, but only because it's a wrap-up chapter...sort of. No, the fanfic is far from over, but this problem is solved for now. Next chapter there is going to be a guest appearance of a character I created, Sye will know who it is. I'm more than willing to add other characters as long as I can figure out where to put them. Submit any matches you like, but I will mold them to my preferance unless we talk about it. Reviews earn you a cookie! gives cookies to those who have already reviewed**


	4. Meet Sharin

**Raiyu: **Welcome to the fourth chapter, I would like to take the time to intorduce someone. Everyone, say hi to Sharin! **silence **Sharin? **silence** SHARIN!

**Sharin: **Hmm?

**Raiyu: **You're late.

**Sharin:** ...That was today? Oh, uhm, oops. Well then, sorry about that! I'll make it up with announcements! First of all, Naruto's words, when directed to Kyubi, will be as follows 'blah blah blah' Second, cookies for ppkitaa, because he (or she) asked. Third is the

**Disclaimer: **If she owned Naruto we'd all be doomed.

Now, to the story!

* * *

They were lying on the ground in the center of a snowy forest, their breath coming out in frosty clouds to drift around before being taken away on the slight breeze. Sharin crouched behind a bush and watched the two men sleep, the one with blonde hair mumbling about ramen as he cuddled closer to the one clad in black. The faint smell of blood rose from them and she felt her stomach whine, how she longed to taste the blood that smelled so sweet. She shook her head then crawled out under the bush and into the clearing, the snow crunching lightly under her body as she snaked ever closer to the sleeping pair. When she was only a few feet away she rose to her knees, took a deep breath, and bellowed.

"Wake up or you'll get pneumonia!" The two of them jolted into sitting position, the blonde squealing in surprise. Sharin hopped up and down and clapped her hands, a wide smile cracking her face in two.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy with black hair shouted at her, making her stop her gleeful bouncing, she stared at him incredulously.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all, you're in my backyard." She motioned to the squat building that stood just beyond the bushes, its roof and walls made of concrete. The looked at her with wide eyes, the brunette's mouth flapping as he tried to find his voice. "Oh, and I saw what you two did last night, it was kinda hot." His mouth stopped flapping and the blonde stared at her in utter confusion, his blue eyes wide and his mouth in a perfect 'O'. "C'mon in, it's cold out and you guys probably haven't eaten in a while."

Inside the strange building was a rather expensive inside, including several rooms, a kitchen with a stove, and a bathroom. The girl, who had long, chocolate brown hair and midnight-blue eyes, walked into the kitchen and began to make hot water for tea and pulled down a cup ramen from a cabinet, setting it aside for the moment. She showed the two men to the living room then busied herself with the preparation of food.

"By the way, my name is Sharin Martis. Who're you?" She called out as metal clinked together and there was the very slight roar of a tiny fire being started.

"I'm Naruto and he's Sasuke." The blonde wasn't exactly bright enough to realize that she couldn't understand who was who just because she knew their names. But she wasn't too stupid to figure out that it was the blonde who had spoken simply because she had already heard the dark-haired boy's voice.

"Ok then, Naruto, I'm assuming you like ramen?" "Yup." "And Sasuke doesn't?" "Nope." "And you two are gay?"

"What was your first clue?" cut in a very pissed off Sasuke. Who did she think she was? Talking to Naruto as if they were good friends.

"Just wanted to have a conversation, sorry to upset you. Here's some soup. It looks pretty bad but it tastes even worse." She plopped a bowl of soup in front of Sasuke and gave Naruto some ramen while she sipped her peppermint tea from a mug. Sasuke choked down a spoonful of the purple gunk before pushing the bowl away and going into the kitchen, emerging soon after with a mug of tea. "I was short on ingredients, I wasn't expecting any visitors so far out here."

"What're you doing out here anyways?" Naruto asked, looking at her as he scooped more noodles into his mouth.

"I moved here about a month ago, ran away from my home. What about you two, why are you two out here in the middle of a frozen forest." They both averted their eyes, keeping silent. "Let me guess, Naruto got kidnapped, you got raped, then you both ran away?" They looked up, gaping in astonishment. "I was right? Yay me!" She sat down beside Naruto and took a gulp of the hot tea then leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his skin. Sasuke's face flushed in rage at the scene and he gripped the mug so hard that it nearly cracked. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't really paying attention, he was listening to Kyubi.

"I smell a tailed beast."

'Where?'

"Close by."

'Which one?'

"Shichibi."

'The seven-tailed demon? What kind of animal is she?'

"I don't remember, but she's trouble."

"She's a phoenix, and she's not that much trouble. Her name isn't Shichibi anymore, I call her Lilusal." Sharin said with a smile, finally pulling away from Naruto's shoulder, she walked into the kitchen and put her mug in the sink. When she returned Naruto stared at her face, trying to find the mark of the beast. "Can't find it? Took me a couple of days to find it myself, but I managed." She blinked and her eyes turned an astonishing gold color.

"What the?" Sasuke nearly fell over when he saw the strange color and Naruto stared openly, his mouth hanging opened.

"It happens whenever I focus my chakra, you have Kyubi right?" Naruto nodded, his mouth still hanging opened. "Tell him Shichibi said she wants a rematch." She walked away from the couch, looping her arm around Sasuke in a hug. "You picked a dangerous one, my friend. Do you guys know what day it is?" Sasuke slithered out of her grasp before replying tersely.

"Thursday, I think." She nodded two times, went to nod a third time, and stopped.

"Thursday? Are you sure?" she got a nod. "OHMIGOD! You guys have to help me! I don't have the room together and he's coming home in a few hours, please, I need your help." The two boys were a little unnerved by the high pitch of her voices and the obvious heat that was beginning to gather in the small building.

"What can we do to help?" Naruto asked, placing the empty ramen cup on the coffee table and stood up, walking to stand beside Sasuke.

"I need to set up his room and cook his lunch. Do you think you two could take care of putting his bed together? It's in the closet, and can you make it too? I'm sorry to be such a burden." She showed them into a room with crimson walls and a black carpet, both of which were obviously new, and pulled open the closet door before running out, yelling about getting food. The two of them were left to assemble and make a bed, a four-poster, double bed with black, velvet curtains. As they put the bed together they were both tempted to crawl into it and make passionate love, and would have it they didn't remember the obvious fear in Sharin's eyes. They finished putting the bed together and spread the sheets and comforter on the mattress before rooting through the closet for anything else, they found curtains and a dresser and a large, stuffed chair, all of them black and crimson. By the time Sharin had returned the room was set up just as she had imagined it and Sasuke was cooking while she sat on the couch trying to compose herself.

"So who exactly is it that's coming home?" Naruto asked as he handed her a fresh mug of tea. She took a sip and swallowed hard before answering.

"A good friend of mine, he started living with me not to long ago, he's getting back from a mission in Suna." She took another sip of tea than set the cup on her knee and stared off into oblivion as Naruto had another conversation with Kyubi.

"You two should mate."

'Kyubi! I have Sasuke; I'm gay for heaven's sake.'

"But she has a tailed beast just like you, she had _Shichibi_."

'I don't see what the big deal is.'

"You will after you meet her."

'By the way, she says she wants a rematch.' Silence. 'Kyu?'

"I heard you, boy, we'll talk later." There was a loud, long creak as the front door opened and Sharin visibly stiffened.

"I'm back, Sharin," a rasping voice called as the door creaked again, this time being shut. "Who else is here?"

"Just some new friends that I met today," she stood up and walked out of view. "You're home earlier than I thought, lunch is still cooking." He grunted and her voice grew strained. "I finished putting together your room, I hope you like it better." Another grunt then the sound of footsteps, Naruto jumped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, checking on how far the meal was.

"I want to meet these friends of yours, bring them out here." Sharin gave a nervous laugh before rushing into the kitchen and looking at them with wild eyes.

"I'm warning you," she whispered urgently, "he can be really mean." She rolled up the sleeve of her blue sweater to expose a fading bruise. They both nodded and Sasuke took the finished food off of the stove and put it on the counter, removing the apron he had been using. Together the three of them left the kitchen and walked into the living room, Naruto instantly squealing with joy.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" He leapt into the arms of his old friend, laughing a little at Gaara's shocked expression. "So you're the one who lives with Sharin? How'd you two meet?"

"Gaara, why aren't you in Suna?" There was a long pause and Naruto straightened away from him to stand next to Sasuke again.

"Because they don't want me there as much anymore, now that Shukaku is gone. Temari has taken over now." Sharin had disappeared into the kitchen again and was now emerging with Gaara's food.

"Sit down and eat, you need to build up your strength again. You guys will have plenty of time to catch up after a meal and a short rest, right?" There was silence as Gaara took the tray and disappeared into his room. Sharin motioned for them to follow her and showed them into a spare room with a double bed and an empty closet.

"I'm confused, why are you so afraid of Gaara?" Naruto asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Sharin who was leaning against the closed door.

"He's a very abusive boyfriend." There was a long pause as the statement soaked into Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two are dating?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow arched, Sharin nodded. "Then why don't you break up with him?"

"I don't know, I still love him, even if he hits me, it's very complicated." She shrugged and smiled as the previous fear melting away as she remembered that one point. "You two should probably get some sleep too, he won't be awake again for a few hours." She left the two of them in their room and went to her own, listening to the groans that cam through the wall, knowing what the two were doing, before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sharin: **Gaara's gonna be mad at you when he finds out. 

**Riayu: **I know.

**Sharin: **You should probably make up your will now.

**Riayu: **Right, well then, I apologize to anyone who likes Gaara. To tell the truth, he's my favorite character, but I had to make him mean. So, reveiws please and cookies for all of you who have read my fanfic. BYE!


	5. Sye's Intervention

**Gaara: reading chapter 4**

**Sharin: **You're in trouble when he's done with that.

**Riayu: **Yup. Well then, I'd like to introduce Sye before my untimely death.

**Sye: **'Sup.

**Sharin: **That all you gonna say?

**Sye: **Nope. Welcome to the fifth chapter everyone, I'm showing up in this one. Guess I gotta do this.

**Disclaimer: **She can pwn Naruto, but she doesn't own him.

**Gaara: **RIAYU!!!!

**Riayu: **OUTTA MY WAY!!! **runs from Gaara**

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door and Sharin bolted out of bed and ran for the door in record time. She yanked it opened and stared into the face of the delivery woman from the city, an hour late, of course. 

"Good afternoon, Sye, it would have been nice if you were here an hour ago." Sharin said as she stepped aside to let the girl in.

"It'd be nicer if you paid me more than twenty dollars to deliver this food to you every other week," she retorted as she set the box down on the counter and turned around to face her woodsy friend. "How's the barren wasteland you call home treating you?"

"It's fine, a lot of free time and I've lost all the feeling in my toes, might have frostbite again." She began putting the belongings away, meat, cheese, corn, milk, and bread along with scented candles and incense. She told Sye to make herself at home, which meant raid the fridge for sweets and some milk and complain about life, which is exactly what she did.

"They won't let me take a mission because I tried to kill him _once, _can you believe that?"

"I thought you tried to kill him three times."

"Same dif, these brownies are great, you need to make more of these."

"And you need to bring me the ingredients for the same price, this is how I make a living, I hardly have enough to keep going."

"Sharin, who're you talking to?" a certain, very sleepy blonde came out of the spare room in his frog boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sleepy, want some brownies?" Sye waved the plate at him and he snatched a brownie and shoved it in his mouth, chasing it with a glass of milk.

"Who're you?" he asked as he sat next to the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"The name's Sye, who're you?"

"Naruto, why're you here?"

"I'm Sharin's delivery person. Why're you here?" Naruto was silent so Sharin answered for him.

"He and his friend were sleeping in my backyard so I invited them to stay."

"By friend do you mean…?"

"Yup, guy friend, and by sleeping I mean…" She winked and smiled as she stood on tip toe to reach the cupboard where the new plates would go, a pile of smashed china in the garbage.

"Gaara's ok with this?" Sye asked, eyeing the smashed china that she knew was from one of his tantrums.

"Yup, he and Naruto are old friends; I guess…How are you two old friends?" Naruto launched into the detailed story of the Chunin exams and their fight when he was trying to destroy the village, all the while Sasuke was standing behind him, staring at him and smiling. Sharin turned around halfway through the story to see that Sye was staring at Sasuke with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, keeping one ear opened to the story.

"What are you going to do?"

"Have some fun," she smiled sweetly and nodded as Naruto wrapped his story up.

"You couldn't just tell them that you fought him and convinced him not to kill people? You wasted half an hour of their lives, dobe." Naruto turned so quickly he nearly got whiplash.

"You don't have to be so mean, Sasuke." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning away from him.

"Sharin, I'm staying with you for a while, m'k?"

"Sure, why not, I've already got these to idiots and a boyfriend that likes to hit me so he can listen to me scream, why not add another lunatic." She put the dirty dishes in the sink and began to fill it with hot water and soap and began to clean the dishes, sloshing drop of water over her front.

"So, you're Sasuke? I'm Sye, nice to meet you." Naruto jumped up to help Sharin, who looked over her shoulder in time to catch that strange glint in her friend's eyes. She sighed heavily and dried her hands off; she was too tired to deal with this today.

"I'm going to bed, if none of you mind, I'm exhausted. See ya!" She walked down the hallway and into her room, curling up in her bed and falling into a deep, nightmare infested sleep. Outside in the kitchen Sye was staring into the black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, finding herself attracted to the dark man.

"Someone want to come out and train with me?" She asked, pushing her chair back and standing up, moving to leave the kitchen.

"Can't, I'm going to take care of the dishes for Sharin. You should go, Sasuke, I'm sure it'll be fun." Sye thanked the heavens as Sasuke followed her out into the howling wind and swirling snow.

"I don't think it's wise to train in this weather, I can hardly see." Sasuke said as the snow swirled into his face and blinded him.

"Then don't use your eyes, stupid, it's not that hard." She shucked off her coat and snow pants, standing there in a showy tank-top and shorts, her boots halfway up her shin. She took up a fighting stance and waited for Sasuke to attack her, when he did she flipped him onto his back in the snow. He stood up, dusted himself off, and ran for her again, this time staying lower to the ground, she swept his feet from under him. Now he was getting frustrated, he used Chidori and nearly blew himself up when she pushed him into a poplar tree.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he got ready to do it again, then he stopped himself, noticing something strange about Sye, her usually deep blue eyes were now white rimmed with black, her already pale skin faded to alabaster white to make her black hair look even blacker. Sasuke swallowed hard, gathered all of the chakra he could, and ran at her again, moving right through her body and running into a snow drift. Ten minutes later, Sasuke was pounded so hard into the snow and so far down that he couldn't get up.

"What exactly kind of training is this supposed to be, for the Chunin exams?" Sye, who was now back to normal, leaned over the pit his body had created and held out a hand to help him up.

"To be more kickass," she yanked him out so hard his arm nearly popped from the socket.

"I don't think you can be anymore kickass, Sye." He rubbed his sore shoulder and walked inside to sit at the counter.

"Why thank you, that's so sweet." Naruto, who had only caught that last bit of conversation, nearly screamed in rage. What the hell had they been doing, flirting? Naruto tried to make a point by clearing his throat, but it didn't work the two of them kept on ignoring him and talking together.

"What happened to you? You went all pale and your eyes turned white."

"That's what happens when I enter a state of total being, when I'm most alert and at my strongest," she smiled and played with her pinky nail as she talked. "Where'd you learn to do that lightning thing? It was so cool looking."

"My old sensei taught it to me, it's called Chidori. What jutsu do you know?"

"Almost none, just Shadow Clones, Shadow Possession, and Mind Transfer, I'm working on learning some fire jutsu, but it's kinda hard."

"You've come to the right person, I happen to be an expert on fire jutsus. We can train together." Then Naruto lost it, he put the last dish in the drying rack, threw the dish towel down, and stomped off to their guest room.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Sasuke said, looking at the door that had been slammed shut so hard that the walls shook. Sasuke didn't notice the smile on Sye's lips as she looked at him, this was working beautifully.

* * *

**Riayu: still running** Well, that's chapter five. I'm a little bummed that there aren't that many reviews. If you can, pass it on to your friends. Cookies to everyone who does!!! And here's some for all you readers. 

**Gaara: **I'm not abusive!!!

**Sharin: **Yeah, that's why your trying to kill her. Anyways, how'd you guys like it, I was hardly in here. By the way, Sye might seem like a bitch in this chapter, but she's my best friend, so be nice, please.

**Sye: **I'll kill you.

**Riayu: stops running** Wait...I thought I was your best friend. **gets attacked by Gaara** ACK!

**Sharin: **Anyways, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sye: pouting**

**Sharin: **What?

**Riayu: **She's upset because people hate her.

**Sharin: **That's nothing new.

**Riayu: **That was mean. But I'm sure she'll feel better after this chapter is over.

**Naruto: **Dibs on the

**Disclaimer: **She only has a sick obsession with me, she doesn't own me.

**Sasuke: hugs Naruto** MINE!!!

* * *

The slamming door woke Sharin up with a start, and as soon as she was awake she was angry. She should have never let the crazy people stay in her small house; they were more trouble than they were worth. She jumped out of bed and opened the door; not bothering to cover her pajamas with the bathrobe that hung on the hook attached the back of the door. Sasuke and Sye were sitting at the counter talking about something that she was sure she didn't care about, but there was no sign of Naruto, so he was the one that had slammed the bathroom door. She opened the door to the guest room door and walked into the darkened room, closing the door softly behind her and sitting on the edge of the bed. She put a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder as he curled up into fetal position under the heavy comforter, his body shaking under her touch.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked, moving her hand up and down his arm while he cried. He didn't answer her for a long moment.

"Sasuke and Sye, they're…" he trailed off and more tears came down his cheeks.

"What about them?"

"They're…flirting," Naruto's voice was so full of anguish that it almost quelled Sharin's urge to slap him in the head, almost.

"You idiot!" she smacked him so hard he cried out and rubbed his sore skull. "Stop complaining, if it's bothering you so much then talk to him about it. It's likely that he doesn't even know what you're thinking." Sharin knew exactly what was going on, but there was no way she was going to tell him what was happening, he would have to deal with it. "One thing, though, you cause trouble with Sye and your dead meat." Naruto nodded, pulled in a huge sniffle, and then got out of bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Sharin."

"It's ok, but do me a favor? Go take a shower, you smell." Naruto blushed and nodded then asked where the bathroom was and went into clean himself while Sharin went into Gaara's room to check on him. He was curled in his bed, sleeping peacefully, when she opened the door. He didn't stir, which was good, she was glad that he liked his room and that he was able to sleep comfortably in his bed. She was about to leave when she heard him shift.

"Is that you, Sharin?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes, it's me, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, come here." She walked over to the bed and he pulled her down to sit on the edge of it, holding her hand in his. She shivered with fear; he never wanted her in his room unless he was going to hit her.

"Gaara, what do you need?" she asked anxiously.

"I just want to breathe in your smell, that's all." She relaxed slightly, then tensed again, why was he being so nice?

"Gaara, are you ok?" silence. "Gaara?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I've been terrible to you, always hitting you, it's wrong, and I'm sorry." She sat there in stunned silence for a moment before being pulled down to lie next to her boyfriend. "Will you forgive me?" she didn't answer, she was to stunned to say anything, she just stayed there next to him and fell asleep in his arms for the first time since they had begun dating two long years ago.

* * *

­­Naruto came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half, walking into the hallway followed by clouds of warm steam. He saw Sasuke and Sye still sitting at the counter, still talking about something, and the angry fear engulfed him again as he walked into his room to get redressed. Inside the room he found a long-sleeve and very tight black shirt and a pair of long pants, along with a pair of clean boxers. He got dressed, dried his hair, and then took a deep breath before walking to the kitchen to confront Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said, not looking away from Sye who was doing something with a piece of string.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"Go ahead," Sasuke made no movement, he just sat there, watching Sye tie knot after knot into the string, fascination clear in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I get the feeling that you don't really love me." Time froze, Sye's hands stopped tying the thread, Sasuke stopped watching, Naruto stopped breathing; then everything began to move again, Sye began to tie the knots, though now she moved slower, and Sasuke no longer watched her but stared up into Naruto's face.

"What do you mean? Of course I love you."

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like it." Sye glanced at Naruto's face, it was flushed in anger and he was frowning deeply. "You've been spending all of your time with this ditz."

"Hey! I'm not a ditz!" Sye shouted at him, doing her best to make it seem like she was taking offence.

"Shut up and let me talk to my boyfriend," Naruto shouted.

"Since when is he your boyfriend, neither of you has asked the other out." She had found that out while she had been talking with Sasuke and it seemed to unnerve Naruto something awful.

"Shut up," he yelled feebly.

"For all you know, he might not even have any interest in you any more."

"Shut up," his voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"He might have an interest in me now." Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes blazed with Kyubi's chakra, his nails sharpening.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU BITCH!" Naruto's chest heaved and foam gathered at the corners of his mouth, his eyes wild with anger. Sye leaned away from him and smiled a cold, challenging smile. "GET THAT SMILE OFF OF YOUR FACE!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried, but Naruto just went on yelling at Sye, who kept smiling just to egg him on. "Naruto!" still no change. "NARUTO!" finally the boy fell silent and looked at Sasuke. "Do you really think I like her?" he questioned, jabbing a thumb in Sye's direction.

"Maybe," Naruto said quietly, lowering his head and looking up at Sasuke like a small child. Sasuke walked around the counter and took Naruto into his arms, holding him close and swaying back in forth soothingly.

"Naruto, I love you with all of my heart, I could never love anyone else." Naruto clutched the fabric of Sasuke's shirt and began to cry, the red fading slowly from his eyes as the tears dampened the black shirt. Sye stood up and walked away to give the two of them privacy, smiling to herself as she left. She knocked on Sharin's door then opened it when there was no answer. Sharin wasn't in her room, or in the guestroom assigned to Sye, cautiously she checked Gaara's room, they were both sleeping on the black double bed. She sighed with a mixture of content and sadness, everyone had someone except for her, she never had anyone. She went into her room and closed the door softly before crawling into her own bed and staring at the blank ceiling, her stomach turning over in hunger.

* * *

**Riayu: **The beginning of this was so sweet I got a toothache. How're you feeling, Sye?

**Sye: **Great! Thanks for making me a good person again...where's Sharin?

**Riayu: **She's off doing God knows what with Gaara, who is thankfully in a better mood because I made him nice in this chapter. I couldn't think of a good name for it though, which makes me sad. So everyone review and make me happy again, please. Cookies for all! BYE!!!


	7. Make Up Sex

**Sye: looking at a script **This thing sucks, it's way to whimpy. I'm not reading this. **throws script**

**Riayu: from backstage **Then improvise.

**Sye: **Ok everyone, here's the deal. This is Riayu's first _actual _lemon, all of the others were basically rape. So she's hiding incase things get a little nasty. Please be nice, she can hardly handle me being mean to her.

**Sharin: **No flaming the pairing, m'k? All other complaints are welcomed. This chapter is dedicated to ppkitaa, hope you like it!

**Riayu: from backstage **Ok then time for a

**Disclaimer: **Let see, I didn't own Naruto for chapter 1, why would I own him now?

* * *

Naruto finally stopped crying and tilted his head back to kiss Sasuke, the kiss quickly becoming passionate. Naruto lost himself as Sasuke explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue, so distracted he didn't notice he was on the bed until Sasuke pulled away to ask him something.

"Can I?" he asked, his eyes full of hunger as he looked down at his blonde angel.

'Kyubi, what should I do?'

"I already told you, mate with Shichibi."

'No! What should I do about this? I'm still scared.' You see, when Sharin had seen them having sex Naruto had been leading, just as he had a short time ago, because he was still afraid.

"I'm sure he'll be gentle to you, and if not you have me."

'Yeah, I guess you're right.'

"I'm always right."

"Naruto?" Sasuke was still staring down at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, yeah, I'm ready," and on that note Sasuke began to kiss him again, the kiss longer and more passionate, if that was even possible. They stopped only to strip off their shirts then Sasuke undressed Naruto while kissing him, sliding hand into the waistband of his boxers and teasing his penis. Naruto took in a sharp breath at the feeling of the hand on his manhood and began to become hard, he moaned into Sasuke's mouth the next time he was touched. His pants were thrown on the ground as were his boxers and he hastily undressed Sasuke, taking in the look of his naked friend with hungry eyes when Sasuke broke the kiss. They touched each other, fingers ghosting over flesh and leaving behind goose bumps and trails of warmth, Naruto was shivering slightly in pleasure and Sasuke was breathing heavily.

Sasuke bent his head and began to kiss Naruto's leg, up the thigh, onto the taut, tan skin of his stomach, he licked the bumpy scar that had been left behind after Naruto's encounter with Sai, then he began to suck on Naruto's nipple. He raked his teeth against the hard lump, then he ran his tongue along it, coaxing moans from Naruto, when he pulled away Naruto looked into his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, and began to kiss him. Their tongues rubbed together, dancing and fighting for control, Sasuke eventually won. When the kiss was over Sasuke took Naruto's manhood into his mouth and began to lick it and nibble at it, playing with Naruto's sack in the process. Naruto wrapped his fingers into Sasuke's silky hair, moaning his name.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's head away from his cock and told him with his eyes that he was ready. Sasuke put a finger into Naruto's entrance and began to slide it back and forth, watching Naruto squirm as he adjusted to the strange feeling. When he was sure that his partner had become used to it he added a second finger and began to make scissoring movements, then he took them out and put his penis into Naruto, who gasped in delight. The tempo was slow and steady and Sasuke stroked Naruto's shaft in time with the thrusts, Naruto panting and moving his hips to try to get Sasuke to hit his prostrate.

"Sa…suke, stop…ah…playing," Naruto complained, "faster, harder." Sasuke complied; he began to move faster, still pumping Naruto in time with his thrusts, and rolled his hips to hit Naruto's prostrate. Naruto was in ecstasy, he couldn't quite remember why he had been so afraid to be uke, Kyubi was trying to say something but he couldn't hear him above his screams of pleasure. He came, screaming Sasuke's name and Sasuke followed, screaming for Naruto before collapsing and removing himself. They curled up together and Naruto pulled a blanket over them before cuddling close to enjoy the warmth of his love.

"Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked after a long time, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Will I get to be seme?"

"Sure."

"Then yeah, I'll be you're boyfriend."

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you get that scar on your stomach?" Naruto took a long time to answer.

"I'll tell you later, goodnight, Sasuke." They both fell asleep, enjoying the other's embrace.

* * *

Sye sighed inwardly, it had taken them _forever _to finish having sex, they had been so loud. She rolled onto her side and curled up under her blanket, staring at the blank wall as the light in the roomed dimmed, the sun setting outside. Tears trickled down her face and she scowled at the wall, rolled onto her back, and got out of bed, damn if she was going to cry. She walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, looking through it for something to eat.

"Who the hell eats ice-cream when it's this cold?" She opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of brownies and some milk and put them both in the microwave. There were two seconds left when someone knocked on the door three times, she stood and looked through the peephole to see who it was. A guy with red hair was standing with a guy with blonde hair, both of them in black robes with red clouds, they were looking around suspiciously. She opened the door and looked at them skeptically.

"Can I help you?" she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Does Gaara live here?" The guy with red hair asked, he looked a lot like Gaara.

"What are you, his cousin?"

"Something like that, is he here?"

"Yeah, but he's sleeping, everyone is."

"Good," the blonde pulled out a kunai and held it to Sye's throat. "Now do as we say or your dead meat."

* * *

**Sharin: **Dun dun dun!!! Sye, I think your toast.

**Sye: **I can handle them, trust me.

**Riayu: **Behold, a cliffhanger! And, Sye, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, they know your one weakness.

**Sye: **That's it, everyone flame her to hell!!! Wait...why'd you come out?

**Riayu: **So I can pass out cookies and say thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic. It'd be nice if everyone left a review this time, even if you don't have an account. K, I love you, bye!

**Sye: **She's crazy.


	8. Touch Me and You Loose an Eye

**Riayu: **I feel loved, no one's been mean to me when they give reviews, then again, I have but 15 reviews.

**Sharin: **Be thankful you have any, stupid.

**Sye: **And I swear, if ask for reviews one more time, I'll kill you. **opens mouth **Thanks to everyone who reads this fanfic, cookies for all! **throws out cookies.**

**Sharin: **Someone's happy today, who spiked her fruit punch?

**Riayu: **She's just happy because this chapter is centered around her. NOW!!!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto Orochimaru would get his taint handed to him.

**Gaara: **Heheh... taint.

* * *

"Get yer dirty mits offa me before I effing kill you," Sye spat at the blonde holding the blade at her throat, noting instantly that he had a lens behind the curtain of hair that fell over his face.

"No can do, we need you to come with us," the guy who looked like Gaara said, pulling a note from his pocket and sticking it haphazardly to the inside of the door before closing it and beckoning for the blonde to follow him. She was thrown over his shoulder and the two men began to run through the frozen land, oh the running, how she hated it, after five minutes she felt like she was going to hurl, the blonde had very pointy shoulders.

"Oi, you wanna move your hand up a little, it's touching my ass, and, no offense, but you're not my type," Sye said as they bounced along into a dense area of poplar and pine, a hand slid up her back, the cold digits touching the bare skin beneath her shirt. "HEY! Get yer hands offa me!" they stopped running and the blonde put her down.

"Do I want to know what you were doing, Deidara?" the redhead asked as he approached.

"It's not what it sounds like, Sasori, I swear," Deidara said with a pout, moving towards Sasori.

"He's right, it was an honest mistake, but don't be so rough when you carry me and please try to keep your hands out of my clothes." Sye smiled at them and stood up, dusting the seat of her pants off. "Now can we get going?" they both stared at her in confusion then nodded. Deidara made a clay bird and the three of them jumped onto it, soaring through the sky.

"Why are you being so submissive now?" Deidara asked warily.

"Because I know that, in some weird way, this will benefit someone. So what do you guys want me for anyways?"

"We need to get Gaara back to the lair, we're tired of Ichibi, he's nothing but trouble," Sasori said with a frown.

"Then shouldn't you kidnap Sharin?"

"Are you kidding?" Deidara said incredulously. "That would be suicide, Shichibi is probably worse than Kyubi."

"I thought that the more tails the more strength."

"Yeah, well, there's an exception, Sharin has the ability to draw on Shichibi's power to an abnormal level and fuse it with her own, and the results are pure chaos."

"And how, exactly, do you know this?"

"We tried to take her a while back; it didn't work out so well."

"So why not go after Gaara himself, without Ichibi he's not much of a threat."

"But he has Sharin guarding him with her life, still not safe," Deidara said, shaking his head and sighing.

"You were out best bet," Sasori said, leaning against the bird's neck to relax.

"What makes you so certain that Sharin will want me saved?"

"You're her best friend," Deidara said simply.

"And? So what if I'm her best friend, she doesn't give two shits about me." They both straightened suddenly and stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, she will probably be thankful that I'm gone, I wouldn't be surprised." The two of them glanced at each other then swallowed hard. "Now then, I'm going to take a nap." As she curled up on the clay feathers of the bird and closed her eyes she let out a deep breath. That had taken too much energy, the real reason she wasn't trying to escape was because she was terribly depressed, and, when depressed, she was utterly powerless, everything slipped away from her. There was no doubt in her mind that Sharin would come looking for her, which was exactly what she feared; Sharin would only cause more trouble, and not just for Sye. Deep down inside, Sye was a very considerate and caring person, but she didn't like it when people knew, it was creepy.

Sye awoke to the sound of chains being rattled and the distinct smacking sound of kissing; she rolled over and opened her eyes only to realize that it made absolutely no difference. She sat up, feeling something heavy weighing down her wrists and ankles and registering them as chains as her eyes slowly adjusted to the sparse lighting. What she saw made blood drip from her nostrils, two boys that were apparently her seniors were huddled in a corner having sex. She watched until the feat was finished then wiped the blood from her face and smeared it over the leg of her pants before standing up, completely forgetting the chains.

"Who's there?" one of the men called when he heard the chains rattle, sitting up and looking around.

"You idiot, didn't you notice that they let a girl in and tied her down about an hour ago?" the second boy said, also sitting up.

"No, I was preoccupied, have you gotten so bored with me that you no longer loose yourself?" boy 1 sounded terribly worried at the thought.

"Oh shut up, I still love you, but I'm curious about this girl. Who are you?" boy 2 said, scooting towards the helpless girl tied in chains. From his point of view there was a gorgeous girl that was about 5'10" with eyes that matched the night sky and hair as black as a crow; her waist was small and her bust a respectable size, her figure all together curvy and luscious, and in her eyes he saw a fierceness that both frightened and intrigued him.

"My name is Akara Sye and who, may I ask, are you two?"

"I'm Koori Yoru," said the boy sitting close to her, a broad smile on his face. Sye took him in with mild interest, he had black eyes and white, fine hair that fell over his left eye, sticking there slightly from all of his sweat, he was roughly six feet tall and he had strong muscles that rippled when he moved. Sye let her eyes roam over his exposed flesh, avoiding his exposed lower half to avoid another nosebleed.

"And him?" she asked, nodding towards the other boy that sat in the corner, apparently undiscouraged by the fact that there was a girl looking at his boyfriends naked body.

"I'm Koudo Kasai, nice ta meet cha." He was also very attractive, his eyes were fire red and his hair was dark brown and hung into his eyes, sticking at odd angles because of the copious amount of sweat that drenched his body. She sighed heavily, why was she being tortured so terribly? Stuck in prison with two drop-dead gorgeous guy and they were both gay.

"How old are you, Sye?" Kasai asked, scooting away from his small corner and sitting beside his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Fifteen, how old are you two?"

"We are both sixteen…Sye, you have a nosebleed." Sye cursed herself as she wiped away the blood dripping from her nose; she had been looking at them for too long. Yoru reach a hand out and brushed his fingers against Sye's cheek in a tender caress.

"You are a very cute girl, Sye; I think I may like you." Sye was in such shock that she could do only one thing, be a bitch.

"Touch me and you loose an eye." She swatted his hand away and glared at him, a laugh tumbling from the white-haired man.

"She's a fiery one, Yoru, I like that." Kasai leaned closer, brushing his hand across the air beside her ear, she scooted away.

"I think you put her off, nice going." Yoru whacked Kasai hard on the arm before shifting his weight so that he could sit more comfortably, exposing himself further.

"I've not been put off, I just don't understand," Sye closed her eyes, she wouldn't look, she wouldn't look, but dear god she wanted to.

"What's not to understand? We like you," Yoru whispered into her ear, his breath sending a shiver up her spine.

"But…you're gay," Sye opened one eye and nearly passed out; he was leaning over her, his face less than an inch from hers. They both laughed heartily, throwing Sye deeper into confusion, what were they laughing at?

"We're not gay," Kasai said with a smile, a very hot smile, "we're both bisexual." And suddenly Sye was attacked with soft lips, her body pressed against the ground as a hand protected her head from the hard rock and another hand touched her hip. She wasn't sure who it was until he pulled away for breath, it was Yoru.

"Touch me again, I dare ya!" Sye said between pants, glaring at the two of them, though truth be told she had liked it. Kasai leaned close to her and kissed her swiftly and sweetly, when he pulled away Sye punched him in the gut. "You don't touch me without my permission! Neither of you!" Kasai fell forward, grasping his stomach and gasping for air, his eyes watering and his mouth in the shape of a large 'O'. Yoru helped his boyfriend to sit up again and patted him on the back until his breathing was normal again before looking again at Sye, surprising her with a look of attraction.

"You are a very strange girl, it's obvious that you like us, you have another nosebleed, so why are you fighting it so terribly?" Sye wiped away the blood and glared at the two of them before letting out a long, low sigh and closing her eyes.

"Because I don't want to get hurt, but every time I love someone it seems to happen." She was pulled into a tight hug by Kasai, Yoru wrapping his arms around the two of them, and suddenly Sye's hard armor fell away to leave her a sobbing wreck, telling these strangers of what had happened to her so long ago. She had been engaged to be married, it had been an arranged marriage, then there had been murder, she had been the only one to survive, and she had watched it all. The two of them cradled her and rocked her back and forth, shushing her until her sobs ceased and the tears stopped coming. They freed her from her chains and the three of them huddled in the corner and fell asleep, Sye lying between the two boys, Yoru with one hand entwined in her hair and the other around her waist, Kasai with an arm around her shoulder and the other tucked under her.

* * *

"How go things?" Itachi asked as he looked into the room with the sleeping girl, a smile twitching at the edges of her lips as a boy squeezed her. 

"Fine, Itachi, we will have what we need shortly," a man who was halfway in the shadows said as he also looked at them.

"Good, very good. What are the chances that she will bring Kyubi?"

"Very high, sir."

"Good, I want him to pay." Itachi pulled the small box from his pocket and looked into it with longing; he needed Sasuke to wear it.

* * *

Sharin woke to the chill air coming into the room from the small crack at the bottom of the door, why was the house suddenly so chilled? She loosened Gaara's grip on her and slid out of his arms, walking quietly out of the room and to the front door. The sky was dark and bruised heavily with storm clouds, a strong wind blowing against the piece of paper pinned to the door. Sharin took it and read it quickly before dropping it to the ground, her eyes blank as a nauseous fear filled her, her mouth slid opened and a screeching scream of terror thundered out, the house shaking as the bird-like sound erupted from the inner depths of her being and Shichibi went rampant inside of her cage. 

"What is it?! What's happened?!" Naruto and Sasuke ran out of their room, both of them wrapped in towels, as Gaara ran out of his room and took the sobbing Sharin into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"They're going to kill Sye."

* * *

**Riayu: **A few things before we go, Yoru's name (Koori Yoru) means ice and night and Kasai's (Kuodo Kasai) is earth and fire, thus their apperances. 

**Sharin: **Who's the guy with Itachi?

**Riayu: **Not tellin'. Now then, I have a deal to strike with all of you guys. If you leave a review I PROMISE to read one of your fanfics, so long as it's Naruto. If I haven't left a review for any of your stories please let me know, ok? Thank ya! Reviews please! BYEEE!!!!

**Sye: **I'M GONNA KILL YOU! **chases Riayu**


	9. Send Me An Angel

**Riayu: **Today's chapter will be SO action packed, and the longest one I've made. Just so you know, someone important will die and someone will switch sides.

**Sharin & Sye: **WHO?

**Riayu: **Wouldn't you like to know. Ok, thanks to Sye216 for always reviewing.

**Sye: **THAT'S MY CREATOR! Who's doing the disclaimer?

**Shichibi: **Hiya! Time for a

**Disclaimer: **SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! GOT IT? (and thank god)

**Riayu: **I heard that. Enjoy, k guys (and girls)

* * *

Sharin's fury was tangible when the tears finally subsided and her screeching ceased, her face blotched and full of woeful anger. She burrowed her face further into Gaara's chest, wiping her tears way in the fabric of his shirt, her shoulders shaking terribly as she tightened her grip on his shirt. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it carefully, looking around at Naruto and Sasuke, frowning. When she pulled away she had a terrifying look of anger on her face, her tears dissipating into steam that rose and steamed up the windows that were now cracked from her previous screaming. Gaara looked at her and, for the first time in her life, complete fear was visible in his eyes.

"We're going to go save her, and we will make them pay." She had such a ferocious determination in her eyes that no one dared argue or even challenge her on devising a plan to rescue her friend. "We're leaving in ten minutes, grab everything you need. I suggest you all change into something easy to run in." She disappeared into her room and there was a loud, metallic clinking sound as the three men stood in the hallway and stared at each other.

"She's completely insane, Gaara." Naruto said, staring at the closed door to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I know, but I love her." He stared at the door with a strange sort of affection and Naruto nearly passed out.

"Gaara, you're creeping me out," Sasuke and Naruto said in syncopation, both staring at him in utter confusion. Then the three of them went to get ready for the mission, changing their clothes and collecting every weapon they could find. Naruto nearly screamed when he went back into the hallway that led to the front door and saw Sharin.

"Where'd you get all of that gear?" he asked, looking her up and down in silent surprise. She was dressed in tight shorts and a revealing and very tight tank-top, her hair pulled back into a bun and pinned with two senbon, her feet in a pair of black ninja sandals that matched Gaara's. She had a windmill shuriken hooked on to her back over the sheath of her long katana, weapon-pouches hanging from both of her hips.

"Sye doesn't only deliver food; I've been collecting weapons for as long as I've been out here." She put a coil of wire into one of her hip pouches, Naruto catching a glimpse of its contents. There were senbon, shuriken, and kunai in copious amounts as well as scrolls, wire, and soldier pills. "Ready?" the three of them nodded, all of them noting how much calmer she seemed now that she had sharp objects in her possession. They walked outside into the cool air and floating snow, the world a dark landscape with snow that glittered from the light of the stars and moon, the hard wind raw against Sharin's exposed skin. She performed a series of hand signs that none of them had ever seen and watched as she thrust her hand into the thick snow, but nothing seemed to happen, that is, beyond Sharin's sudden change in appearance. He almost black hair turned fire-orange and her midnight eyes turned that astonishing gold color, her skin becoming a more golden brown than it had been before, long, feathered chakra wings emerging from her back, the same gold as her eyes.

A red light began to glow up from underneath the snow, small fissures forming in the white expanse of land. The snow melted to reveal a large, demonic creature made of blazing fire and pure, unleaded chakra.

"Summoning Jutsu: Fire Bird of Silence Jutsu!" the flaming creature took on the definite form of a bird and its flames turned an abyssal black, starlight eyes visible on its head. They fell onto the back of the bird whose flames licked at their skin without heat, the bird lifting itself from the snow and soaring through the sky in a straight line, tearing the light from the air that it passed though.

"What kind of summoning is this?" Naruto tried to ask, but his lips only moved. Sharin smiled and walked over to him before producing another series of hand signs to provide them with a small amount of sound.

"This is **Shouten, my summoning."**

**"Then why didn't you need to use your blood?" Naruto asked, staring at her in bemusement.**

**"Because she isn't a normal summoning, like Gamabunta, she's part of **Lilusal, which means she's part of me." Sharin sat down on the black flames and stared up into the black sky as Shouten devoured all of the light. "She feeds off of light and eliminates it for a short time, almost like a black hole."

"What were all of those scrolls in your pouch for?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her carefully.

"You'll have to wait and see. I suggest you guys rest as much as you can, something tells me that the battle ahead is going to take a lot out of you." Naruto and Sasuke curled up at the base of Shouten's neck and Gaara lay down next to Sharin, looking at her quizzically. An hour passed by, and then a second, in the middle of the third they came to an area that Sasuke recognized all to well and landed, preparing themselves to fight tooth and nail to get Sye. It was Sharin who was the first one inside, her eyes wild with fury and her skin hot with angry chakra that focused itself into the wings on her back and the claws on her fingers until they seemed to be almost solid. They met Kakuzu first, an easy target.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked when he saw Sharin, but he knew who the others were and he pressed a button concealed beneath his cloak, alerting Pein of their arrival.

"Where's Sye?" Sharin pulled out her katana and held it to his throat, tapping his Adam's apple with the blade, a twisted smile creasing her lips as fear filled Kakuzu's eyes. He moved his hand to indicate a corridor to his left and she smiled. "Lead us to her." The blade's point migrated to the small of his back as he led them through the base to the holding cell where Sye was kept, she wasn't there.

"You bastard, you lied to me," Sharin was about to lob his head off when she saw movement in the corner of the room and a head moved up to look around at them.

"Shut the damn door." The boy was completely naked but he didn't seem to care very much, he was probably just cold. It took him a few moments to register everything, and when he did and spoke again Sharin was very surprised. "Where the hell is Sye?"

"You know Sye?" Sharin was in the room and kneeling in front of him in a flash, her katana striking the floor with a loud, metallic ping.

"Yeah, I know Sye; she was locked up with us. I like her."

"Who's us?" Sharin looked around the otherwise empty room, as did the boy.

"Where the hell is he? KAKUZU, WHERE'D MY BOYFRIEND GO?!" Kakuzu stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"I will shove that blade up your ass if you don't answer his question, and I mean it." He swallowed hard then began to speak in a hollow voice.

"He's in a meeting with the rest of Akatsuki; they're discussing what to do with Sye."

"So you knew Sye wasn't here? You little piece of shi-"

"NO! I swear I didn't know that they moved her, they weren't supposed to move her for another hour, something must have happened." He stood there, his eyes slightly crossed as he stared at them.

"'S he okay?" then the body fell forward, a dart sticking out of his back. "…THE HELL?!" Sharin screeched indignantly.

"It came from there," Gaara pointed to a little hole in the wall that was just slightly bigger than the diameter of the dart. "I think it was supposed to hit me though, c'mon, we should start looking for Sye."

"Right, oi, you, what's your name?" she stared at the guy sitting naked in the corner as she stood up.

"My name is Koori Yoru, may I ask who you four are?" his black eyes gleamed like polished ebony as he rose, standing up to his full six feet.

"I'm Sharin, this is my boyfriend, Gaara, and those are the love birds, Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto's the one with the stupid grin and the severe ADD."

"Hey! I do not have AD- Hey look, a fly."

"Please tell me he's acting," Yoru said doubtfully, watching as Naruto chased a small fly around, a small string of drool sliding down his chin. He stopped abruptly.

"OF COURSE I'M KIDDING!" Naruto turned around, a vein pulsing on his temple and his jaw clenching, a look of total disdain on his face.

"Guys, as much as I find this conversation fascinating, we gotta go." She was off in an instant, running at full speed down several corridors, scanning the surfaces with her chakra-enhanced eyes, scanning for Sye's chakra signature. She found it and followed it a long way before losing it to a more definite signature of crimson, she followed that one next. It led to a doorways set into the rock wall with a complex lock on the outside, but by the time she got there someone was tailing them, and that someone was a threat.

"What do you want?" Sharin asked, turning to face the figure that was detaching itself from the inky shadows of the tunneling corridor.

"I could ask you the same, this is my home," Pein said disdainfully, looking them all up and down. "I'm glad to see that you brought Gaara, we have something for him." He brought a hand out from under his cloak and took the lid from it, a sudden flurry of angry energy releasing itself into the air.

'It's Ichibi, they're giving him back,' Lilusal said from inside Sharin's head, her voice calm and sweet. The whirling energy attacked Gaara, shoving itself into his pores and nose and mouth, becoming a shaped entity before being completely consumed by Gaara. Pein smiled triumphantly then grabbed Sasuke and disappeared again, Naruto running after them and yelling in anger, leaving Sharin and Gaara by the locked door.

"Wish I had some sand with me," Gaara said sadly, staring at the door with a concentrated anger as Sharin ripped it opened, what she found inside made her dizzy with nausea. Sye was laying, sprawled, on the ground, her skin bare and flesh split, blood running over her body and tears slipping down her face as metal tools stuck out from her bleeding core. Her eyes were closed and she didn't look as if she were breathing at all, but it wasn't the blood or the utensils sticking in her still body that disturbed Sharin, it was the blood seeping from her lower region in an obvious sign of rape. Someone had raped her friend; someone had cut her, tortured her, killed her, then had the nerve to rape her dead body and leave it, unceremoniously, in the middle of the cold room.

"Sharin?" Gaara whispered her name to her, a look of complete grief on his face, as she walked into the room, her entire body shaking with anger as she looked down at the decimated body and the running blood, the cum splattered over the exposed flesh. She fell to her knees and took Sye into her arms, hot tears falling onto her lifeless face and mingling with the tears that already stained her skin.

"Sharin…?" the voice was barely a whisper, the single word was both the most beautiful and horrifying thing she had ever heard. Blood dribbled heavily from Sye's mouth as she stared up at Sharin with fogging eyes, the blood gushing from the wound on her stomach and the instruments twitching. It was obvious that the single word had put an impossible amount of strain on her body, it was a miracle that she wasn't dead yet, or maybe it wasn't so good.

"Hold on, Sye, I'll fix you, I promise. Just hold on, ok? Just don't go to sleep." She laid Sye's head back down and began to work on the gaping hole in her abdomen, sewing it shut with chakra strings and pumping copious (A/N: My new favorite word) amounts or chakra into the wound to heal it, stopping only when faint color had come to Sye's face and the bleeding had stopped.

"Is she going to be ok?" Gaara asked from the doorway, he had been watching in mild fascination as Sharin mended the broken body that lay before her.

"She should be fine, but I'm not completely sure." She pulled off her tank-top and folded it into a pillow, exposing the purple bra that she wore underneath, then looked around the room. "The crimson chakra is here too; when I find out whose it is I'm going to-"

"It's Kasai's," Yoru said from behind Gaara, his voice tremulous and his eyes slightly watery. He stood there, his body stiff, his face contorted into pained rage, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his fingers curled so tightly that the tendons and veins stood out strongly.

"Your boyfriend?" Sharin asked, looking at him with motherly concern, a look that almost frightened Gaara, very rarely had he seen that look on her face, he was used to fear and pain and longing for something he couldn't quite grasp. "These guys are digging their own graves." And they were off again, Sharin tracking Kasai's chakra trails in hopes of finding the meeting room so that she could rip his head from his shoulders and watch his blood spatter over the walls in a beautiful fountain of…

"Sharin, you eyes are starting to creep me out." Gaara said from beside her, his breath coming in shallows pants as he worked to keep up with her rapid pace. When she stopped abruptly Gaara and Yoru slammed into her, nearly toppling her to the ground, but she managed to hold her ground. The three of them, after righting themselves, stared up at the huge door that stood before them, black with red clouds traced with fine, white lines. Sharin stood there, motionless, for just a fraction of a second before lifting her foot and kicking the door in, the wood splintering and shattering to sail through the air, someone screaming out as it pierced their skin. Sharin had her katana to someone's throat before the dust settled enough to see, Sasori's chin resting on the flat of the blade, his eyes wide in frightened surprise.

"You have five seconds to convince me not to kill you." Sasori swallowed hard, brought his neck away from the blade, then locked lips with Sharin. Gaara stood there, his mouth agape, his mind reeling, and his temper flaring. He rushed forward, yanked Sasori away from Sharin, and punched him the face, Sasori's nose shattering under the force of impact.

"You touch her again and your dead meat, got it?" Deidara stood there, staring at Sasori, who was trying to stem the flow of blood coming from his nose. Sharin simply stood there, the pommel of the sword against the palm of her hand, the blade resting on the ground, her eyes opened wide and her mouth hanging, unhinged slightly. Before she could move there was a small spurt of blood and a man fell out of his chair, a kunai in his throat.

"That's for betraying us." Yoru's voice was stately and he had a look of complete control and sanity, though it was the exact opposite in his head. The other members in the room sat silent, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Pein the only ones missing.

"Where's Itachi?" Sharin demanded of the bunch.

"Off with his brother, he said he had something to settle." That was Tobi, his kind nature somewhat out of place in the dismal room.

"And Pein?"

"He was taking Sasuke to Itachi." Deidara offered, leaning over his bleeding partner.

"Right then, if I weren't a pacifist you'd all be dead now. C'mon Gaara, Yoru, we have to go find Naruto and Sasuke." They disappeared into the hallway and Sharin began to search for Kyubi's signature, sure that he had left some trace.

In another part of the base in the same cold, dark room, Sasuke lay on the floor, his wrists and ankles chained so that he lay spread-eagle on the dirt floor.

"Tsk tsk, little brother, you ran off before I could give you your present. I'll have to make sure that you get it when we're finished here." Itachi was already naked when he approached Sasuke, his manhood already erect with pure lust. He pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers down around his ankles and looked down at his brother's limp cock. He leaned forward and touched his lips to Sasuke's earlobe, sending a shiver through the young man. He bit it sharply; making Sasuke scream out in surprise, then began to suck on it, running his tongue over the tender skin. He kissed along Sasuke's jaw line and down his neck, leaving a large love bite there before lowering his mouth to his nipple, playing with it with his tongue and raking his teeth over the bump of skin. Sasuke hissed in pleasure and entwined his fingers in Itachi's long, loose hair, all the time telling himself that this wasn't what he wanted.

"No, Itachi…s-stop. I do…on't want it." Sasuke tried to move away from his brother, he knew that he wanted it, but he didn't want to want it.

"That's not what your body is saying," Itachi purred as he touched Sasuke's erection with his fingertips, a gasp escaping Sasuke. Itachi lowered his mouth to Sasuke's cock and ran his tongue along its length then around the swollen head before taking it into his mouth, all of it. He touched Sasuke as he deep-throated his cock, fondled his balls and touched his thighs, feeling Sasuke pulse inside of his mouth as he moaned and hissed in pleasure. Sasuke bucked into Itachi when he gave an especially hard suck, surprising him so much that he moaned, his lips vibrating against Sasuke, making him scream out in unbelievable pleasure. Itachi, sensing that Sasuke was near his limits, took his mouth away and began to stretch Sasuke, looking down into his hateful eyes and smiling.

"You don't still hate me, do you, little brother?" he whispered as he brought his lips close to his ear, his breath hot on Sasuke's flesh. "After all I've done for you, after supplying you with such strong pleasure?" Sasuke tightened around Itachi's fingers, his eyes hardened and his mouth set into a scowl.

"You cock-sucking bastard, you've done nothing for me!" Sasuke managed to move away from Itachi and tried desperately to take his hands from the chains so that he could pummel the man. Itachi, slightly crestfallen, stared down at his struggling brother, shrugged, and thrust himself into Sasuke, moaning as Sasuke tightened around him. He thrust hard and fast, not bothering with being romantic anymore, this was sex, raw, unadulterated sex. Sasuke screamed out in pained pleasure as his brother tore apart the tissue in his ass and hit his prostate, he screamed as Itachi grabbed his cock hard in his hands and began to pump it, and he screamed when they both released their seed. Itachi pulled away and wiped the sweat from his brow then lowered himself near Sasuke's head and smacked him over and over until blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He backed away, rummaged in his discarded cloak, and tossed the box on top of Sasuke's still body.

Naruto was there moments later and Itachi fell at his hands, his throat laying several feet from the rest of his body and his arms bent at unnatural angles. He knelt beside his bleeding boyfriend and wiped away the cum and sweat and blood, setting the box to the side for a moment.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I came for him." Sasuke's voice was bitter and woeful, he stared up at Naruto with clouded eyes and his body lay limp in his arms.

"It's ok Sasuke; it's not your fault." Naruto took the box that had been laying on Sasuke and opened it, a tear falling when he saw the contents. Inside the box was a scrap of paper in neat script that clearly belonged to Itachi. Under the piece of paper was a necklace with a picture of Itachi in it, the only picture in existence with him wearing a smile, not a smirk, not a grimace, but a smile. Naruto opened the folded piece of paper and read it aloud to Sasuke.

"Dearest little brother, this is my last token to you. I wanted to make sure you got this before I died, yes, I am going to die, or I may already be dead, I'm not sure. I have probably already had sex with you, most likely against your will. I did it only because I needed to feel alive, just once, before my life came to an end. I'm not sure how I died, maybe you killed me, maybe I killed myself, or maybe that blonde kid killed me. But however I died is unimportant. I have one thing that I need to say to you, one thing that I never said.

I love you.

So honor a dead man's wish and wear the locket, I beg of you, my dearest brother, so that I may go into the next world in peace.

Your brother,

Uchiha Itachi"

"Bastard should have told me," was all Sasuke could say for the longest time, tears running down his face, his emotion echoed by Naruto. "Is he dead already?"

"Yeah, I killed him. I'm so sorry, Sasuke." Naruto looked over at the bleeding body of Itachi and swallowed hard, if only he had known he wouldn't have… "He changed sides, Sasuke, he was on our side; he was just a little late."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Then Sharin, Gaara, and Yoru appeared in the doorway, the three of them covered in blood spray and Sharin's chakra raging and fighting the air. She ran in and took the two boys into her arms and hugged them close, ripping the chains that held Sasuke to the ground out in the process. She was crying hysterically while Gaara stared down at Itachi's decimated body and Yoru went back to see how Sye was doing.

"I'm not going to stay in that ice hut anymore, guys, we need a real home." Sharin said to them when they had all gathered at the entrance of the base, Sye leaning heavily on Yoru, wrapped in Itachi's old cloak.

"Like where?" Naruto asked, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"We could go to Suna, or Konoha, I'm sure they would welcome you." The word 'you' was directed towards Gaara and Naruto.

"But they want nothing to do with Sasuke," Sye pointed out, coughing hard after she had pt her say into it.

"We can explain it to them, I'm sure it'll work out. And if not…" she cracked her knuckles and neck and the message was made clear.

"I don't want to go back to Suna, I say we head to Konoha," Gaara said, wrapping an arm around Sharin's waist.

"Then Konoha it is." They ran off just as the sun peaked it's first few rays above the horizon in a beautiful gold and red glow, the view was spectacular and each one of them was filled with the feeling that it would be a great day.

* * *

**Riayu: **Bet you guys weren't expecting that. And I know, no one really important died, but to semi-important people died.

**Sharin: **The part after Itachi died made me sad.

**Sye: **Why'd you kill Kasai?

**Riayu: **'Cause I didn't like him. Oh yeah, guys, I had to make a change in the previous chapter. Yoru means night, not snow. Whoops, sry.

**Itachi: **Why the hell did I die?

**Riayu: **Because everyone I like is exposed to near-death situations, or dies.

**Sharin: **Does that mean you don't like me?

**Riayu: **Uhm...we're outta time! Bye and thanks for reading. Please leave a review or else I won't update! BYEEEE!

**Sharin: **WAIT I WANT AN ANSWER!!!!!


	10. Resolution

**Riayu: **It has come to my attention that this may not have lived up to your Sasunary expectations. Then again, you must have liked it to be at the end. That's right, this is the last chapter.

**Sharin: **Why? I mean, it's only ten chapters.

**Riayu: **I know it's really short, but it's the perfect place to end. So, thanks for reading guys, I hope you like this last chapter. And cookies for all, even those who hate me and my fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did he wouldn't say believe it.

* * *

The story comes to an end here, with Naruto, Sasuke, Sharin, Gaara, Sye, and Yoru moving into the Uchiha compound in Konoha. For a long time, Sasuke being there was kept secret until some punk heard screaming and saw Naruto and Sasuke having sex, an, deciding to be noble, reported it to Tsunade. She was to hung-over at the time to give a rats ass about Sasuke being there and was later glad to here that Orochimaru was dead. There was a recon mission to retrieve Itachi's body, giving it a proper burial in an expansive flower garden. Later that week, all the members of Akatsuki were arrested and punished for their offences to the world of ninja, though none of them were killed.

Sasuke wore the locket every day and could often be seen looking at the picture of his brother with something akin to tenderness. Sasuke and Naruto got married a year later, as did Sharin and Gaara, and Sye and Yoru. Unfortunately, Yoru and Sye's marriage fell through after Sye found out that Yoru enjoyed the practice of necrophilia. He was exiled from the village, more to keep him from being murdered by Sye than anything else. Sharin and Gaara had two children, but neither of them were ever given names because the moment they were born something very strange happened.

The entire world fell through in one instant; everything disappeared into a swirl of white light before they were all spit out. The world was new and bright, but not so very clean. Buildings reached into the sky and cars streamed by, their metallic bodies gleaming in the bright, early morning sun. Gaara was lying on a park bench in a pair of baggy pants and a black polo, sunglasses resting on top of his head. In the same city but several miles away a disgruntled Sasuke was awaking to the loud base thrumming through the entirety of his house, the sound coming from his brother's bedroom. Finally there was Naruto, snoring loudly in the bed that rested on the apartment floor, the chirping of his alarm clock barely audible above his roaring snores.

None of them remembered the other and none of them knew what was in store for them in less than an hour when they were destined to entire high school.

And what of Sharin and Sye? They were both off in a shared apartment, putting together their respective costumes and applying slight makeup, both of them laughing and singing as Evanescence thrummed through their stereo. It would be a great day for them.

* * *

**Sye & Sharin: **What just happened. 

**Riayu: **You were all launched into present times and your ages were set to somewhere around fifteen.

**Sasuke: **But I'm younger than you guys.

**Riayu: **And I care? Ok guys, I said this was the end...well it is of Scars. The sequal is out (it's been out for a while actually, sry) and it's called Konoha's All Boys Boarding School Scar's Sequal. So read it please?

**Sharin: **She's crazy!


End file.
